


I= P(1+r/n)^nt

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Petting, Mech Preg, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is the compound interest formula. Sentinel's choices in the past come back to bite him in the aft. Read the three Payment Woes before this, or there's no context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I= P(1+r/n)^nt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extra Payment Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001994) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



> Fourshot fic. Bleep.

Sentinel sat in his quarters, one servo holding his midsection and the other holding a small object. It was late in the solar cycle, cracks of orange light from Hadeen filtered in from between the drawn blinds. Sighing, Sentinel shuttered his optics and clenched his denta. He gripped the scanner tighter and fought back a useless litany of curses. It flashed brilliant cerulean, which meant... meant... 

That Sentinel was absolutely clueless as to how he could fix this. 

Standing up, the Prime began to pace around his quarters restlessly as he tried to formulate a plan of attack that wouldn't completely screw him over. He couldn't let any of this mess become public, because if it got out that he was carrying, the media would try to find out who sired it. If they find out that Sentinel hadn't been in berth with anyone, that will raise more questions. Eventually, they might find their way to Lockdown, and he would have no qualms about telling the truth. If that happens then the origins of the Decepticons he had paraded around during his campaign would be the next thing on the tabloids, which... wouldn't be good. Sentinel shivered at the thought of being taken out of office for that. 

His first thought was to see a medic about getting the newspark removed, but, Sentinel realized that for one, he'd be seen going to the medic, and the procedure would be put into his records, and two, the doctor could easily be bribed to leak the information. Beyond that idea, though, Sentinel couldn't think of any alternatives. So, he was stuck. Eventually, Sentinel realized that he'd have to step down from the role of Magnus before he started showing. Which creates another obstacle; he would start showing soon, because it had been a while since he had been in Lockdown's berth. 

With a groan, Sentinel plopped back down onto his berth. How could he have gotten himself in this mess?! This was Lockdown's fault! Underhanded glitch...

Lockdown sparked him. Sentinel shivered as he remembered that the bounty hunter was likely going to be interested in the sparkling if he found out about it. Slag. The leave he would take... where would he go? He couldn't stay on Cybertron... too many people knew his face. But then, the same could be said for the entire Autobot Commonwealth. Now, Sentinel was really stuck; there wasn't a place to hide until this is over! 

Except...

No, he was not doing that! 

...But, did he even have a choice? There weren't any more options available. It would be alright, he groused, because he could just drop the bitlet on the bot and return to Cybertron. Sentinel didn't like this idea, but there was no choice.


End file.
